


To The Last Drop

by MichalieS



Series: The Witch Is Indeed Wild [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Rape, Sex, The Witch of the Wilds, Vaginal Sex, Woman With A Penis, blowjob, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichalieS/pseuds/MichalieS





	To The Last Drop

Deep in the wilds, a young girl was tied to a tree, naked. Her mouth was filled with semen, and her whole body was covered in bloody lashes marks.

It all began early this morning, when her bullies decided to use her as a sex dummy.

"Hey why don't you come with us?" The school 'queen' told her and led her to the forest "We want you in our group but you still need to do one thing to receive the privilege."

Young Lenne was so naive and didn't suspect a thing.

The two girls were walking for a long time, until at some point, the 'queen' gave a whistle and three big man came and started tearing Lenne's clothes and tie her to that tree.

Lenne tried to scream, but the 'queen' shut her mouth and said "If you make any sound all of them will fuck the shit out of you! What do you prefer? Being raped by those dudes, or drinking their cum?" So now surely you've figured out what she chose.

After they all finished, the 'queen' ordered Lenne to keep her mouth closed and not let any drop of the sperm out of her mouth until the next morning.

They left her there all naked and so ashamed and scared of being caught naked by people walking in the wilds.

The taste of semen was foul, but she didn't want to defy the 'queen's orders.

Lenne tried not to puke and her tears were falling more and more.

She wanted someone to help her down, but she knew she must wait until the 'queen' comes back and made sure she kept the semen in her mouth.

"Well well…" a woman's voice was heard coming closer and closer "What have we here…" Lenne was so ashamed and started crying and desperately tried to untie the ropes.

The sperm slowly started to flow down her throat.

Lenne started gagging.

A weird looking woman came out of the darkness and slowly approached the tied up girl "Spit it out, child." She demand Lenne "You will only make yourself ill."

The ropes slowly started to tear and Lenne fell on the ground.

She was puking and coughing.

The old woman came closer and moved Lenne's hair aside so it won't get dirty.

"Come with me." The woman ordered again and helped Lenne up on her feet.

"N… No… I…" Lenne was mumbling "I have to wait here until the 'queen' comes back…"

The old woman seemed a bit angry.

"Who did this to you, child? Tell me now!" the old woman asked with a very angry tone in her voice "Do not let them treat you like this! This is a crime!"

Lenne wanted to talk but now she was scared even more.

She started crying and tried to cover her body with her hands.

The woman changed her expression and smiled at Lenne

"My name is Flemeth. What is your name, dear child?"

Lenne wanted to reply but she suddenly felt an urge to puke again.

"Lenn…" she tried to say and right away started vomiting more.

Flemeth, again, moved Lenne's hair aside.

"Well, Lenne…" Flemeth started talking "I will do you a favor if you do me one."

Lenne was too scared to think of giving favors to others.

"I will give you a place to sleep tonight, If you come with me and do as I say." Flemeth offered.

Lenne only wanted to sleep, so she did not care for any prince she will have to pay, but she was still a bit worried.

"What will that include? What do I need to do?" Lenne asked as she tried to get up without letting Flemeth see her private parts.

Flemeth smiled and said "For now, all I want from you, is to come with me. We shall see what happens next, dear girl."

Lenne sighed and nodded for yes.

"Let us be off then."

The witch said and gave Lenne a black towel. Lenne quickly took it and started wiping the semen and blood off of her body with it.

Flemeth got up and hinted Lenne to come with her.

Lenne hesitated.

She didn't trust that witch even though she helped her and did her no harm so far.

"A deal is still a deal, child" Flemeth said and gave Lenne a smile "I will keep my end of the bargain if you keep yours."

Lenne grabbed Flemeth's hand and let her lead on.

 

 

 

"It will take some time for we are still far from my hut, so until then will you tell me who did this to you?" Flemeth asked with glowing eyes.

"It's hard for me to talk about this…" Lenne sobbed softly.

Flemeth stopped walking and looked at Lenne's face.

"Do as I say, child." She said "A deal is still a deal."

Lenne started crying, and Flemeth hugged her and wiped her tears off her cheeks.

"Tell me, child. I do not want you to hold your pain back. It is not healthy." Flemeth whispered and picked Lenne's chin up.

"The 'queen' told me she want me in her group and led me to the wilds. There three man appeared and torn my clothes apart… The 'queen' told me to drink their cum if I want in, and every time I gagged or every time a drop of semen fell on the ground she hit me with a long stick… After they couldn't cum anymore the 'queen told me to swallow every drop of cum I left on the ground and tied me up. She told me I will stay there until morning… And….. And…." Lenne was shivering and the words were hard to be said.

Flemeth started leading Lenne again through the wilds.

It seemed she wanted to respond to Lenne's story, but not there.

They were walking for hours.

Lenne fell on the ground and was very tired

"How far is your hut?" she asked.

Flemeth pulled Lenne back on her feet and gave her a kiss on the cheek "We are here, child.".

Lenne was looking around to see if there is anything that looked like a house but failed.

"Are you trying to trick me?" Lenne asked with a very angry look on her face.

Flemeth laughed "You are looking for something that you are so eager to find, yet you forget it's shape and meaning. As soon as you calm down you will see all there is to see."

Lenne took a deep breath and tried to look again, and she indeed saw a small shack a few meters away from her.

Lenne let go of Flemeth's hand and ran inside the hut trying to hold the towel on her body.

She could hear Flemeth laughing behind her.

Inside the hut, there was a stew on the fire and it was very warm and soothing.

Lenne stood in front of the fire and tried to get warm.

Flemeth just entered the hut, closed the door behind her and locked it.

 

 

 

 

"How old are you, child?" the witch asked.

"I'm 18 tomorrow." Said Lenne still warming her hands.

"Oh..? Barely but still an option…" Flemeth was mumbling to herself.

Lenne didn't care for a thing now. She found a place to sleep, and tomorrow she will probably lie to the 'queen' and tell her she drank every drop of semen and get into the group.

"Dear child..?" asked Flemeth from behind Lenne's back "Oh! You scared me!" yelped Lenne and turned to face the witch.

Flemeth smiled "I see you are warm enough.. Will you help me get warm as well..?"

she asked taking Lenne's black towel off.

Lenne's gave a slight yelp.. She started walking back as Flemeth only came closer and closer. Lenne eventually ended up at the wall with a small short shelf. She had nowhere to flee, so she sat on that shelf, trying to get close to the wall as much as she could.

"You must promise me you would not try getting close to that 'queen' again." Flemeth demand.

"But I want to be in that..." Lenne tried to talk as she felt Flemeth's cold metal gloves touching her vagina.

"She did not really mean what she said. You know this, child." Said Flemeth, softly playing with Lenne's clit "She wanted nothing more but your humiliation. Do not act like a fool."

Deep inside, Lenne knew it's true.

"And you want my humiliation too?" Lenne tried to ask as she felt she's getting wet between her legs.

"No no." Flemeth responded and used her other hand to touch Lenne's breasts "All I want from you now is to keep me warm…"

Flemeth parted Lenne's legs and stood between them.

Lenne got very nervous.

"Hold the shelf with your hands, and do not let go." Flemeth ordered quietly.

Lenne did as Flemeth asked. Flemeth smiled and started licking Lenne's ear.

Lenne felt so bad.

"Please stop…" she tried to beg "I don't like this.."

Flemeth chuckled and said "We've had a deal. Do not talk. Do as I say and keep your thoughts to yourself."

Flemeth started to gently pinch Lenne's nipples and kiss her neck.

Lenne didn't like it.

That weird feeling that came from her crotch was new to her.

She didn't know how to handle it.

At some point Flemeth was messing with her robs.

Lenne gave a short glance to see what she's doing and she saw she was holding something long between her legs, but before she could recognize what it was, Flemeth picked her chin up and told her not to look.

She could feel something rubbing on her clit. It felt like a very big and thick pole of some sort.

"Now close your eyes and take a deep breath in…" Flemeth Whispered and held the girl's vaginal lips apart "What do you intend to do?" Lenne asked shivering.

Flemeth only repeated her request.

As Lenne took a deep breath she could feel something penetrating her and tearing her hymen. "Ow!" she gave a slight yelp as Flemeth shushed her with a soothing voice and a very stern look.

Lenne was softly weeping and a big tear fell down her cheek.

"Now now.. There is no need for that, child." Flemeth whispered and wiped that tear off.

The witch started moving her hips with a very moderate pace, slowly making the girl moan.

The witch was moaning and whispering in the girl's ear "It's so warm now… You are doing good…"

Lenne felt violated.

She wanted this to be over with, but she didn't know when will Flemeth be satisfied.

She tried to touch the witch's breasts but Flemeth quickly grabbed her hand and said "No. I told you to keep your hands on the shelf and not let go. Do as I say, child."

The thrusting pace got very fast all of a sudden and Lenne felt she's going to burst.

"I can't… I can't… I'm going to… Oh I can't…." Lenne was groaning.

Flemeth's smile grew bigger and her eyes were glowing brighter with lust.

"Ghuu…. Please pull out..! I'm going crazy…! I can't…. Let me go!" Lenne yelped trying to keep her sanity "You are going nowhere, child." Flemeth spoke as she was still thrusting harder and faster inside her "I am not satisfied yet."

Somehow Lenne managed to release Flemeth's grip and ran to the bed that was standing in the corner of the hut.

"P… Please…. Don't..!" Lenne tried to beg as the blood was still dripping from her crotch on the sheets.

Flemeth crossed her hands as her penis was twitching "If you want me to let you stay tonight you must do as I say."

Lenne tried to hide her private parts "Please stop… I am still a virgin… This is too much.." Lenne wept.

The witch threw her head back laughing.

"You are no virgin anymore, child." She said with an evil glare "You know it already. Let me have my part of the deal, child!" .

Flemeth came closer to the bed as Lenne tried to take the blanket and cover herself.

"If you wish to get some sleep tonight, I suggest you cooperate with me."

Flemeth slowly got into the bed with Lenne and slowly took the blanket off of her "You can do as I say, Or keep resisting and I will make sure you will get right back to the same situation you were in before I rescued you. It is as simple as that."

Lenne tried to hold her tears but to no avail.

"Why are you doing this?" she wept.

Flemeth only smiled and got on top of Lenne "All I want, is a reminder. I wish to remember things that my soul almost forgot." Said the witch and penetrated into Lenne's vagina again "Oh…. I…" Lenne tried to talk as Flemeth only shushed her and pushed her back on the bed.

"Let me cast a little spell on you, and you will surely enjoy the results…"

As Flemeth looked at Lenne's eyes, the girl suddenly felt very aroused and her body got so hot.

"What…. Wha… What's happening to me..? I don't understand… I…"

Flemeth laughed and started thrusting so very hard that Lenne started to shake.

Every time the movement repeated Lenne could see visions.

She didn't understand what they were, but she was so desperate to know.

As the movement got faster she could see more clearly.

It was Flemeth's past.

How Conobar married Flemeth and loved her so much.

How beautiful was Osen, the man who caught Flemeth's heart.

How they both tried to flee.

How the poor lover was murdered.

And how Flemeth called for an elven god to help her and take revenge.

After those faded away Flemeth started shaking. She was about to finish.

Lenne tried to hold Flemeth's hand and whispered "I know you… Now… I know your tale…" as soon as the words were spoken, Flemeth unleashed her semen inside Lenne.

 

 

 

Flemeth was lying in the bed and Lenne was hugging her close.

"Do you understand why I needed you now?" Asked the witch and moved her head to Lenne's direction.

"But why me? I'm not so special." The girl asked, still holding on to Flemeth's shoulders.

"Sometimes, all needed for a memory, is one of sorrow and shame, and one so capable. These were both you and me."

Lenne tried to understand. She was never so good with understanding riddles.

Flemeth started stroking Lenne's long brown hair "Why would you not get some sleep, child? We have work to do tomorrow.." Flemeth's words were hazy and the world started to fade in Lenne's eyes. She fell asleep without even knowing.

 

"Wake up, child" Flemeth woke Lenne up very early in the morning "Why so early? The birds didn't even start singing!" Lenne raged.

"It is time for me to return a favor."

Lenne was surprised "Wait.. Didn't you say you wanted me to do as you wish for a place to stay at night?".

Flemeth nodded and then said "Yes. But I still want to make that 'queen' of 'yours' pay for what she's done to you."

Lenne was blushed.

She felt so blessed someone cares for her so much.

"So what do we do?" Asked the girl with a spark of curiosity.

"The first thing we need to do is to put you in the same situation you were in, but with a few changes…" so Flemeth said as she slowly stroked her own chin.

 

 

A few hours later, Lenne found herself, again, tied to that tree, with semen in her mouth.

"Wow you didn't drink even a drop? Guess you want to stay here for another night…" said the 'queen' as she slowly appears in front of her with these three man again.

"Not so fast, dear lass!" Flemeth's voice was echoing through the wilds.

"Who's there?!" the 'queen asked with fearful eyes "Boys get her!".

These guys too, didn't know where the witch was hiding.

Suddenly these man found themselves tied to nearby trees, just like Lenne.

Lenne's ropes were magically turned into ashes.

The 'queen' seemed very nervous "Where are you, bitch?!"

 

 

Flemeth suddenly appeared in front of that 'queen'

"Why do people call you 'queen'? As far as I know there is no queen in Ferelden, only one king. Are you so ashamed of your name that you do not want to use it, dear Tanya?"

Tanya seemed angry.

"Why don't you be a good lass and drink my cum? If you told Lenne to do so, it must be very tasty.." said Flemeth and grabbed Tanya's head, forcing it on her penis.

"What are you do--?!?!" Tanya tried to scream as Flemeth only moved the girl's head on her twitching and dripping penis.

"I am going to cum now. Swallow all of it! All to the last drop!!" Flemeth command and snapped her fingers.

As soon as she did, the three guys started pouring their sperm.

They were all yelling.

Flemeth came and Tanya almost choked by all that semen that was filling her mouth.

"Swallow it! All of it!" Flemeth kept demanding.

Tanya puked all of that sperm on the ground and started coughing and gagging.

Flemeth seemed a bit angry "Now you know what you did was a very evil thing."

Tanya started crying "Please leave me alone… I'm sorry… Just leave me alone…"

Flemeth didn't seem to care.

"You are lucky I do not wish to rape you. But I still want you to drink some semen."

Flemeth dragged Tanya to these poor guys that were still pouring their cum "Drink every drop these guys are pouring. You are not leaving until there is not a single drop of semen on the ground or your body."

Tanya wept and started forcing herself to drink the foul juice.

"Well Lenne I will make sure she does her job well. Meanwhile, it's time for us to say our goodbyes." Flemeth spoke to Lenne while she started getting dressed and clean the semen from her face "But why?" she asked.

"Every help has it's time to end. After that sweet whore finishes her job, you and I will never meet again."

Lenne seemed a bit sad.

She came running to hug Flemeth one last time "Thank you for everything".

Flemeth hugged her back as she kicked Tanya's head, for she tried to spit some sperm.

"Well… I don't really want to say this but…." Lenne tried talking, but the thought Flemeth is about to leave her for good… that was just too hard for her.

"Farewell"

Said Flemeth eventually and kissed Lenne's forehead.

Lenne started running home with tears falling down her cheeks.

"One day we shall meet again. I promise!" she whispered as if Flemeth could hear her.

 

 

 

 

 

~END~


End file.
